ME2: Fidelity
by taviastrife
Summary: Following the unavoidable destruction of the Bahak System, Shepard finds comfort in the arms of a Turian.


This takes place a few days, possibly a week, after Arrival DLC. -Spoiler Alert for DLC-

* * *

><p>The warm water showered her face as she ran her hands through her damp hair. Her arms crossed over her chest, her hands tightly clenching her bare shoulders. Taking a few steps forward, she wedged her body into the corner against the cold metal walls. The messaging, methodical flow of the water down her lightly pale back felt quite soothing. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, and she slowly closed her eyes, letting the sound of the falling water fill her ears. The knot in her stomach was beginning to fade away, and her throat didn't feel as dry as it had when first arriving back at the Normandy.<p>

Shepard suddenly noticed the fatigue weighing down her body. Her limbs felt heavy, and the dark circles under her green eyes signified her tiredness. The visions and dreams of the Reapers had ceased haunting her after destroying the Relay. The screeching of the suffering Protheans had stopped echoing through her mind. Yet, ever since she had given her report to Hackett personally, sound sleep had still managed to evade her the past few days.

It didn't sit well with her. So many lives lost—the lives of Batarians and slaves. The entire Bahak system wiped out by a flick of a mere button. There was nothing in the world to bring it back. Over 300,000 people annihilated.

Her mind couldn't help but consider the revolting thought that she may have benefitted the galaxy by her actions in more ways than one. Batarians had killed many innocent lives throughout history. Their race had spawned the most merc bands and slave trade routes out of the entire galaxy. They had always been a violent race, and they had been the slavers that had attacked Mindoir. They had slaughtered all of her friends and family. She had been subjected to the sight of them boring a cranial implant into her mother's head. Her mother's agonizing screams had been met with laughter from her captors. The blood had been everywhere. The bastards had meaninglessly killed them all. They—

Shepard abruptly shook her head, banging her balled fists against her shoulders. It didn't matter what species they had been! There would never be a justification for mass slaughter for either opposing side. These hadn't been the same Batarians from Mindoir! Besides, she hadn't activated the Project for those reasons. She had done it to postpone the imminent invasion. If the Reapers had managed to go through that Relay, every single cluster would have been obliterated in seconds. If the inhabitants of the system hadn't died from the explosion, they would have surely perished terribly by the wrath of the Reapers. In other words, they had been dead from the very moment she had received the mission.

"Damn it…" she whispered, bringing her hands up to cover her face. It still didn't make her feel any better in the long run. Even though she knew deep down that scum pirates and mercenaries had mainly pervaded the system, there was no denying that innocent families had been mixed among them. Even though she had bought more time for all life's existence, it still didn't sit well with her. She had lost her handle on the situation by fully trusting Dr. Kenson. As soon as the sapient machines had been mentioned, she should have considered the possibility of having to deal with indoctrination. She had been weak and had let hope of finally obtaining proof for the Alliance blind her from the very start.

Suddenly a pair of talons grasped her bare shoulders, gently but firmly holding her from jolting in surprise. Shepard could feel a face bury into her soaked hair, and warmth began seeping into her as the rough body of the Turian softly pressed against her. "Garrus…" she whispered, resting her hands atop of his. Her shoulders slightly slumped, and she bowed her head, enjoying his silent companionship. A slight frown formed on her face as she recalled the concern in his voice about her going to the Bahak system alone. Even though he had the tendency to act wonderfully awkward at times, he always knew when she needed to be soothed. They hadn't been in a relationship for very long, but Shepard saw how much he cared for her wellbeing. She would have given anything to have his supporting presence beside her.

However, when she had been captured by Dr. Kenson's group, they probably would have written him off as a liability. She didn't want to picture what she would have done if she had lost him.

Shepard pushed off the wall, turning about to face the Turian. She huddled close to him, running her hands down his strong jutting chest. Her fingers gently followed the hollows which ran down to his abdomen where they gradually thinned into a smooth surface. How she had ever managed to fall for a Turian was beyond her. She knew how different they were, but no one had ever understood her as much as he had.

"It wasn't your fault," he said calmly.

"I've always tried to protect people," she muttered, looking to the side at the mirror hanging on the wall.

"You did."

She forced a smirk, letting her arms fall limply to her sides. "I definitely did it in a funny way…"

"You postponed an invasion that would have killed everyone," Garrus paused to shake his head, struggling with the right words. "It may be harsh, but… if the Relay explosion hadn't killed them, the Reapers would have."

"I know…"

His mandibles slightly twitched in confusion. "Then—?"

"One month," she interrupted, tightening her lips into a grimace. "All those lives to buy us just one extra month…"

Garrus wrapped his right arm about her waist, and his left arm slipped through her hair to cradle the back of her head. Closing his eyes, he pushed his forehead up against hers, holding her as she exhaled heavily in frustration. He waited for her breathing to come under control before he stated, "We'll use the time wisely."

"Yes," Shepard replied, her eyes slightly opening at the remembrance of the Reaper schematics she had recovered from the Collector Base. Her heart didn't feel as heavy when recalling Admiral Hackett's trust in her and her report. There was still hope of convincing the Council and the Alliance that an invasion was right at their doorstep. She knew she would have to pay for the deaths in the Bahak System, and she would gladly and dutifully undergo a trial. However, her main mission was going to be completed no matter what. "We'll be ready for them…" Her brow furrowed with resolve. "I'll make sure of it."

The two silently soaked up the presence of one another. They remained in their embrace until the showering water turned completely cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_I'm unsure on whether I made Shepard appear too weak in this or not. That is why I attempted in making her have a resolved thought process at the end. Also, I felt it fitting to have her in a more vulnerable state after killing a huge population off - even more fitting if playing Paragon. I'm certain I wouldn't be all fine-and-dandy right after the incident._

_When played this DLC, I remember I was extremely sad about killing all those people off, even though they had been Batarians. I've seen people say they were disappointed with not being able to make the final decision, but I wasn't. What other choice did Shepard really have? I believe the Arrival DLC was merely there to set us up for the harsh reality of the Reapers' carnage in ME3._


End file.
